Delkish Monarchs
See Category: Delkish Monarchs "Whosoever is sat the Lycanthrone is sat atop the Delkish Empire!" — Vrank the Fallen The Delkish Monarchs, styled as His or Her Imperial Majesty, and all nominally claiming the title Masters of Flotch, are the rulers or claimants of rule over the Delkish Continent descended from Emperor of the Sefenlands Messink Messon, and then his granddaughter Queen Sulenn Messoloriha, the 1st Delkish Monarch to be sat the Lycanthrone as the leader of the Delkish Empire, though she sat only on the last day of her reign. The Delkish Empire is the successor state to Lobott, claiming continuity with the Coldlands finded by Billow the Slave, and then continuity through the New Delkish Empire. Delkish Monarchs can be divided into three groups: the Messonic Emperors of the Sefenlands (Messink, Jahartos, and Makexes), the Messoloric Monarchs (Sulenn, Xermos, Majkal, Settes, Xermos II, Jenes, Sulenn II, Sulenn III, Jenes II, Settes II, Sulenn IV, and Mattes), and the Halfmonarchs (Empress Vayess Halfloriha, Akesia Halfloriha, Vetrayess Halfloriha, etc,). Notably, the rule of the Halfmonarchs is characterized by monarchical elections leading into the time of Huron Space, as well as the presence of a soulbond created by Groll Halfsmith. History: Messonic Emperors of the Sefenlands: Messoloric Monarchs: The Messoloric Monarchs established most imperial traditions of the monarchy. Queen Sulenn Messoloriha was crowned and married by King Husband Baash Messoloriha, establishing the monarchy, and making Canetol's Crown, better known as the Spidercrown, the crown of the Delkish Monarch. Her first son, King Xermos Messoloriha, built the Lycanthrone from the chains of freedmen in the likeness of a wolf's head (or rather in the likeness of a lycan's head). Sulenn had abdicated to Xermos by handing him the Liberty Chalice full of holy saltwater from the Free Seas, and made from the sands of its beaches. He drank it all, and then broke the chalice, proclaiming the Knights o' Nine, and the Great-Knights, and forged their Great-Blades of seasteel ores. The chalice was restored, and mended with gold. King Majkal had chainmail raiments, fashioned for minor chieftains of Crahia, stolen and fitted to himself, and made the imperial uniform of the monarchy, and established the dukedoms as his greatest lords. Queen Settes broke her hip, and died upon the Lycanthrone. Her son, King Xermos the Strange, committed suicide by drinking blachumor being sat the Lycanthrone, blackening it in the ensuing explosion. Jenes the Just ruled as the Five Years' King before 36th, and 29th, which were followed by the Hungry Period, and the Bloody 80s as well as the rise of King Ristt Blot, and Great Emperor of the Stone Claimant Ayeson Garlcutter's stonewar. After the 3rd Cold War under Jenes the Unjust, House Messoloriha was forced to move its quarters from the Great-Domes of Parthshore to Billow's Tower in Lobtonne within the Eaglewall. The Eaglehall of Billow's Tower serves as the Imperial Throneroom. A declining rule was filled with hope as the events of Tale of Zul briefly allowed the Delkish Empire to reconquer lost territories, and gain new territory in the form of the Calm Isles. That all came to an end upon King Mattes "the Monstrous" Messoloriha being sat the Lycanthrone with assassination of Queen Sulenn IV Messoloriha by Crathar Nok. King Mattes was secretly a soulslave of the Child With Many Names, and merely a tool in his plot to kill the Shine. That day came to be known as the Last Day of Lobtonne, and Mattes formally proclaimed the dissolution of the Delkish Empire. Halfmonarchs: Category:History Category:Titles